This invention relates to a dice game, and more particularly to a variation of standard craps.
Craps has been a staple dice game in gaming establishments for many years. Craps is played using two standard six-sided dice. A player initially makes a wager on the first roll of the dice. On the first roll, three possibilities are present--a roll of 7 or 11 is a winning roll, a roll of 2, 3 or 12 is a losing roll and a roll of any other number establishes a point to be made. If a point is made, the player continues to roll until either the point is rolled (and the player wins) or a 7 is rolled and the player loses.
In the casino version of craps, after a point is established, a player may make another wager such as taking odds on the point. The player may also make a COME bet which is treated like the initial roll to determine winning rolls, losing rolls or rolls that establish another point to be made.
While the normal rolling of the dice is occurring, many other wagers can be made. Typical of these bets are"place bets" and the"hard ways bets". These bets stay in action until an event occurs or the player takes the bet down.
Other bets are only in action for one roll. Typical of these bets are"field bets". The determination of winning or losing on these bets is made on the next roll only.
Traditionally, field bets include seven numbers out of the possible eleven numbers that can be rolled with a pair of dice. Field bets usually are bets that the numbers 2, 3, 4, 9, 10 11 and 12 will be rolled on that roll of the dice. It is customary in Nevada casinos that when a 12 is rolled, the payout is three-to-one odds; when a 2 is rolled, the payout is two-to-one odds; and all other winning field bet rolls pay one-to-one odds. Out of the 36 possible combinations (or"ways") that two dice that can be rolled, a field number can be rolled 16 ways. If a bettor wagers one unit over the entire 36 number cycle (36 total units wagered), the bettor will lose 20 times and the bettor will win 16 times.
For a complete description of Craps, reference is made to Scarne's New Complete Guide to Gambling, pages 259-336, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein. See also, Scarne on Dice, pages 64-65 for a discussion on how to figure the odds at Craps, pages 98-99 for an explanation of field bets and page 461 for a definition of a field bet, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Craps is said to be on the decline in that younger gamblers find the game difficult to understand. A conventional Craps game operated in a gaming establishment also requires four persons to deal the game.
There is a need in the gaming business to provide a less complicated dice game, a more interchangeable format and one that can be dealt using a single dealer so as to minimize the labor and overhead normally associated with operating a conventional Craps game.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a variation to conventional Craps that can be dealt by a single person while at the same time maintaining the thrill and excitement of a dice game.
It is a feature of the present invention to modify the method of play of conventional Craps by eliminating some of the wagers traditionally available and adding other wagers to create a method of play that is much easier to deal and supervise.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the expense and overhead involved in operating a conventional Craps game in reduced. It is a further advantage of the present invention that the speed and excitement of a dice game are retained which will maintain the interest of the player.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description.